Let's Play a Ballgame
by xxnyraalbaxx
Summary: Jacques is a show-off. Buddy is not amused. WARNINGS: Yaoi, lemon, and uke!Jacques.


**Hey guys, it's me again! Yeah... I've shipped this pairing for a while, and I decided to write this for a good friend of mine. :3 This is my first lemon, so please be nice! xD ;;**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, lemon, and uke!Jacques**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ace Attorney Investigations, Capcom does!**

"... I mean, like, Jim, you should've SEEN me; like, I knew I was awesome in the first place, but MAN, was I extra-awesome today! I'm like a pro at basketball! Like, I could totally go professional, if I wasn't already a prosecutor..."

Buddy Faith mentally rolled his eyes as he listened to his partner, the genius prosecutor and self-proclaimed athletic champion, Jacques Portsman. Said genius had recently gone up against a few "professional" basketball players and he, unfortunately for Buddy, had won the match. Buddy resisted the urge to sigh; Jacques was nice and everything, but sometimes his ego was too much for the good detective.

"Um... You know, Jack..." he blurted before he could stop himself. "... Have you thought that maybe... it was by luck that you won?"

Jacques froze mid-speech, turning and pouting at his partner. "What are you trying to say, Jim? That I'm not a good basketball player? Why don't you say it to my face, Jim?"

Buddy almost facepalmed. "I... that's not what I meant, Jack..."

Naturally, Jacques refused to listen. "I'll make you eat those words, Jim! How about a game of basketball? That'll teach you to make fun of me!"

_Wonderful... _Buddy groaned inwardly. "I wasn't making fun of you-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Jacques was already standing outside of his office, leaning against the basketball hoop next to his door.

"C'mon, Jim! Or are you scared?"

".. Jack, I..." Buddy let out a small whine as he reluctantly made his way over to the basketball hoop. "Jack, I really don't want to play basketball right now..."

Jacques pouted again, but before he could say anything, Buddy mumbled an "all right, all right" and reached for a ball.

"No, no, no!" Jacques snapped, sounding almost like a petulant child, and yanked the ball from Buddy's hands. "I'll make the first shot!" He turned and threw the ball, and as always, it glided perfectly through the center of the basket.

Buddy paled as Jacques handed the basketball to him with a smirk. _What have I gotten myself into this time...? _His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Jacques place his hands on Buddy's shoulders.

"You know, Jim..." Jacques murmured softly, pressing himself up against Buddy's back. "If you make it into the basket, I'll give you something really good..." He leaned in closer, and his breath tickled the inside of Buddy's ear, causing him to turn a bright red.

"J-Jack!" he spluttered, his eyes widening. He could practically _feel _Jacques's smirk.

"What are you waiting for, Jim...?" Jacques breathed, letting his one of his hands slide down Buddy's arm to rest on his hip. "Shoot."

Buddy gulped. _There's no way... I'll be able to concentrate enough to make this basket! _He shivered at the way Jacques was holding him, and he shakily held up the ball, practically chucking it at the basket. He held his breath in anticipation as the ball rolled around the outside of the basket once, twice, three times before it slowly rolled inside.

He felt Jacques stiffen in surprise, before he relaxed again and chuckled. "Good boy, Jim..." He used his other hand and slid it over Buddy's chest, slowly making its way upward as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Buddy's eyes grew huge as he spluttered again. "J-Jack, you can't... we-we're in the middle of the hallway-!"

"Shh." Jacques nipped at Buddy's earlobe, rubbing the detective's now bare chest. "If being out here really makes you uncomfortable, I suppose my office is always an option..."

Buddy gulped and nodded silently, which caused Jacques to smirk rather widely. "Let's go, Jim." He seized Buddy's wrist and practically dragged him into his office, closing the door quickly and quietly.

"I... Jack, what are you...!" Buddy gasped as he was pressed against Jacques's desk, feeling his partner's hand dart between his legs to rub against the rather large bulge in his pants.

Jacques chuckled as he applied a bit of pressure, reaching up to unbuckle Buddy's belt, beginning to slide his pants down. "Isn't it obvious? I'm taking care of my Jim." He knelt down and forcefully grabbed the hem of Buddy's underwear, yanking them down over his legs.

Buddy squeezed his eyes shut and let out a loud moan as Jacques took his entire dick into his mouth, feeling his tongue press against the underside. "Jack... Jack...!" Jacques grinned inwardly as his tongue teased the slit, beginning to bob his head back and forth with more vigor, delighting in Buddy's moans.

"Jack.. I'm going to...-!" Buddy let out a small wail of discomfort as Jacques squeezed the base of his cock with one hand.

"No. Not yet." He stood up and grabbed Buddy's shoulders, shoving him out of the way so that they swapped positions. Jacques smirked and face away from Buddy, placing his hands flat on his desk. "Will you fuck me, Jim~?"

Buddy's mouth hung open. "I... Jack, you want me to... _what_...!"

"I _did _say I was going to give you something really good, didn't I?" Jacques responded, obviously amused. "I'm giving you my awesome ass!"

"But...!" Buddy's face was a dark shade of red now. "I... you can't... this is your office...!"

Jacques rolled his eyes and turned to face Buddy again. Before the detective could protest again, he pressed their lips together. He teased Buddy's mouth open with his tongue, and he began to undo his own pants, sliding them down as Buddy worked on removing his underwear.

"Ah, wait..." Jacques broke away from the kiss and grabbed one of Buddy's hands, bringing it up to his face as he took his fingers into his mouth. He let out a quiet moan as he coated them quickly with saliva, before pulling them out of his mouth with a small "pop".

Buddy blushed a bit more as he reached down, slowly inserting the first finger into Jacques's "awesome ass." His partner let out a loud moan of discomfort as he buried his face into Buddy's shoulder, clinging to the back of his still unbuttoned shirt. He trembled and let out a small yelp as he felt the second finger make its way in.

"Ahhh...! Jim!" Jacques squeaked, feeling his entrance being stretched rather wide as the third and final finger was inserted. "Jim... p-please, I need...!"

Buddy thrust his fingers in and out of Jacques, before taking them out and prodding the entrance with a much larger appendage. "J-Jack..." he grunted, carefully entering the prosecutor. He buried himself to the hilt, before pulling out and roughly slamming back in.

Jacques threw his head back and practically screamed, throwing his legs around Buddy's waist and digging his fingernails into his shoulders. "Jim! J-Jiiiim!" Buddy gripped Jacques's hips and pounded deeper into him, searching for _that_ spot that would make his partner see stars.

"JIIIIIIIIIMMMM!"

There. Buddy smirked slightly. He continued to slam into that spot, not even bothering to silence Jacques's painfully loud moans.

Jacques could barely breathe; his throat was restricted by the saliva that coated his mouth, and he barely had any time to swallow before Buddy slammed back in, making him scream again. "JIM... I'm going to... JIM... JIIIMMM...!"

Buddy barely registered his chest being coated with a sticky substance; he only focused on reaching his own orgasm, pounding roughly into Jacques until he felt a tight ball of heat in his stomach. "Ungh... Jack...!" He threw his head back and gasped as he came, letting his seed spill inside of Jacques.

Jacques gasped harshly, gazing up at Buddy with lust-filled eyes. "Jim..."

Buddy didn't let him finish, as he gently grabbed Jacques's chin and pulled him in for a slow kiss.

Miles Edgeworth buried his face into his newspaper, trying desperately to ignore the suspicious noises filtering in from the next room over. He would have to file a complaint about these paper-thin walls, he decided, blushing furiously as he heard Jacques' scream.


End file.
